A Normal Morning in Wonderland
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When a life threatening event concerning Alice occurs while the Duchess is visiting, the Queen realizes what's most important. R/R


DISCLAIMER: We DO NOT own any of the chars from Disney's AIW. They belong to Disney. I only own Alicen Sierra Kimberly Miller and her little sister, Samantha. If anyone would like to use Alice or her little sister, Samantha, please ask me first.

Thanks!

God loves you  
Enjoy!

A/N: I hope everyone likes this next story! It's one of my favorites!

Summary: A normal morning in Wonderland makes the Queen realize what's most important.

"A Normal Morning in Wonderland"

The Queen grumbled as she gazed around the throne room. She hated days like this and she wanted it over as soon as possible.

The only problem was, the day had just begun.

"Ah, good morning, You're Majesty." Rabbit greeted as he skated into the kitchen.

"What's so good about it?" The Queen answered.

"Well, let's see…the sun is shining, the birds are singing and you have a visitor for breakfast."

"Oh please. Not this early in the morning."

"Oh I assure you, You're hiness, you'll like this visitor."

The Queen made a noise that suggested she didn't agree.

Just then, the courtyard door swung open and Alice ran in.

"Good morning, You're Majesty!" She stopped at the look on her mother's face and frowned. "What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

"Who says I'm sad?" The Queen asked.

"I do." Alice replied with five-year-old innocence. "You're frowning. You're always happy in the morning. What's up?"

"Not her mood. That's for sure."

"Morning, Mr. Cat!" Alice greeted. "Wanna stay for breakfast? Maybe it'll make Mommy feel better."

The Cat gave the five-year-old a curious look and then smiled.

Alice had been calling her Majesty 'Mommy for the past few months now.

Even though the other Wonderland residents were used to hearing her refer to the Queen as 'Mommy and the Rabbit and Hatter thought it was cute, the Queen hadn't quite gotten used to it yet. Little did her Majesty know how soon that would change.

"What'll help me," the Queen said, "is if you scat!"

"Aw, can't he stay, please?" Alice begged.

"Yeah." The Cat chimed in. "Can't I stay? Pretty please with catnip on top?"

"No. And that's final. I want to have a peaceful breakfast."

"Oh, you don't' really mean that, do ya?"

"I think she does." Alice observed.

"Well, all right. I have to get ready for bird watching anyway."

"You watch birds?"

"Of course. How do you think I'm so good at bad mitten?"

"Practice?" Alice asked.

"If you two are threw talking about birds and mittens, it's time for Alice and I to have our breakfast. Alone."

The Cat smiled before disappearing. He promised he would be back.

The Queen prayed it wasn't soon.

As Rabbit set the plate of waffles and fruit down upon the table, Alice reached for it, but then stopped.

"At least you've learned something." The Queen said pointedly.

Alice nodded.

After they both were served, they had just dug in, when the courtyard door swung open for a second and third time.

"Hey You're Majesty!" Hatter greeted. "What's up? Oh, you're having waffles. Mind if I join you?"

Not waiting for an answer, Hatter sat down next to Alice and started filling a plate.

"Uh, MR. Hatter?" Alice said.

Hatter smiled at her, as if just noticing her for the first time.

"Hey, Alice! I didn't know you would be here this morning. How are ya?"

"Good. But I don't think the Queen wants you doing that."

"Oh it's okay. We do this every morning. It's like a tradition."

Alice looked a little uncertain.

"Are you sure?"

"As sure as I am that my newest invention will work."

"If you say so." Alice replied. She went back to her own meal just then.

"So You're Majesty," Hatter said, turning to the Queen. "What's up for today?"

"Nothing. Unless you count the Duchess coming over for her monthly visit."

"The Duchess? Whose she?" Alice asked.

"Never you mind." The Queen told her. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Well, I don't mind." Hatter said. "I'll explain it to you."

The Queen gave him a sharp look, which he ignored.

"The Duchess is like my Aunt Thelma."

"How?"

"Well, let's just say one visit is enough. And whenever we put out platters, she steals the best crumpets."

"This Duchess doesn't sound like a very nice person." Alice commented.

"That's because she isn't." The Queen remarked. "And it would do you good to remember that."

"Yes ma'am." Alice replied. She saluted the Queen, making Hatter chuckle.

"So, mind if I stick around?" Hatter asked.

"Do I have a choice?" The Queen retorted.

"Well, not really."

"What's wrong with your place?" Alice asked.

"Well, nothing. Except for the fact that the Dormouse had his shuffle board club over last night and it's still not clean.  
"The Dormouse has friends?" Alice asked.

"Of course he does. I mean other than us. Those little guys eat more than my Aunt Thelma."

"Is your aunt Thelma fat?"

"Alice!" The Queen chided. "Where are your manners, child? Haven't I taught you better than that?"

Alice nodded. She frowned before apologizing for her slip of the tongue.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hatter." She said sincerely.

Hatter didn't' seem to mind.

"Don't' worry about it." He said. "And to answer your question, she's as big as a hippo."

"Hatter!" The Queen admonished. "I just reprimanded Alice for saying rude things. Don't make me reprimand you too."

Hatter ignored her.

"Wow! Is she really that big?"

"Give or take a few pounds." Hatter mused."Who would want them?"

"Not her strangely enough. She wants to go on a diet, but none of the weight loss programs in Wonderland will take her."

"Why?"

"Who knows." Hatter replied.

"All right you two. That's enough!"

"What did we do?" Alice asked. "We were just talking."

The Queen glared at her.

"Not another word out of you, young lady. Is that understood?"

Alice nodded.

"Well…?" She asked.

"Uh You're Majesty," Hatter said. "You told her not to say another word. She's just doing what you asked."

"At least someone's obeying me."

Just then, the Tweedles came in.

"Hey ya'll! What's up?"

Alice grinned upon seeing her brothers. She was about to jump up, when the Queen stopped her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Alice nodded as she remembered what her mother was getting at.

"Thanks for breakfast, You're Majesty." She then turned to Hatter. "And thanks for keeping me company, Mr. Hatter. Bye!" With that, she was off.

Dum caught her and started tickling her, making the young girl burst out giggling.

Dee meanwhile, had ruffled his little sisters' hair, but was now sitting down to enjoy a breakfast of his own. Thank goodness it wasn't carrot crunchies this time.

After breakfast was over, the Queen was alone once again. Rabbit had taken Alice into the palace to get her ready for the day and the Tweedles had left to do some work of their own.

As for Hatter, he had left to work on his latest invention. He promised the Queen she would be the first one to try it.

A little while later, the Queen was relaxing in her living room while Alice colored at the table.

Each was in their own worlds.

Alice jumped when the door to the palace opened and a very unfamiliar voice met the young girl's ears.

"Hello. Are you home, twinkle toes? I'm here. And I brought pie."

The Duchess strolled into the living room as though she owned the place.

"Twinkle toes, there you are. I was beginning to think you had forgotten I was coming."

"How could I forget? You only left twenty messages on the answering machine."

"Hmm. Was it twenty? I thought it was twenty five. OH, no matter. I'm here now."

She had sat down by this point and was just taking in the new décor of the room, when her eyes landed on Alice.

Alice felt the Duchess staring at her. She gazed up momentarily and gave her a small smile.

"Twinkle toes, where did she come from?"

"Shouldn't you be asking her what her name is?" The Queen fired back.

"Touchy. Oh very well. What's your name child?"

Alice didn't answer right away. She looked at the Queen as if looking for reassurance.

"Go on." The Queen encouraged only half heartedly.

"Alice." Alice replied.

The Duchess nodded.

"Alice, hmm."

When the Queen didn't prompt her to say anything else, she went back to her drawing.

Once she was done, she went over to where the Queen was sitting and sat beside her.

"So Duchy, you said you brought pie." The Queen asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I did. Peach pie and macadamia nut."

Alice wrinkled her nose at the last flavor. She had never tried it before, but she had always thought it sounded gross.

"Why don't we sit down and have some." She suggested.

The Queen agreed and called for Rabbit to serve it to them.

"What kind would you like, my dear?" Rabbit asked, turning to Alice.

"Peach, please?" She said, flashing him a smile.

"You know, if you rather, we could eat this out on the sun porch so the Queen and the Duchess can talk."

Alice thought about this for a minute and then shook her head.

"No thanks, Mr. Rabbit. I want to stay with Mommy."

"All right then." With that, he left.

After Alice had finished her peach pie, she sat quietly and listened to the Queen and Duchess banter if nothing else.

"My throne room is at least ten times the size of yours." The Queen retorted. "And a lot nicer too."

"I think it's pretty." Alice supplied honestly.

"But my dear, you've never seen my throne room. How could you be expected to know which one is better."

"Mommy told me about it." Alice replied. "She said it was-" She was interrupted by Rabbit calling her name.

"Alice! Would you help me out here, please?"

"Coming!" With that, she jumped off her chair. She was about to leave, when the Duchess called her back.

"You must taste a piece of the macadamia nut pie before you leave. Surely Twinkle toes has taught you the value of variety."

"Why don't you call her You're Majesty?" Alice asked.

The Duchess considered this while cutting off a piece of the second pie for the child.

"Twinkle toes is a nickname." She replied. "It goes way back. Just like our friendship."

The Queen nodded, although sometimes she wondered.

"There you go." She said. "Now tell me that doesn't taste divine."

Alice bit into it just as the Queen and Duchess got into another conversation.

She didn't know what it was, but something about it tasted too sweet. She was about to try another bite, when she started feeling strange.

The Queen didn't notice anything was different until she heard her daughter start coughing.

The Queen glared at the Duchess as she jumped up to help the child.

Getting to her side, she started patting her on the back, hoping it would help.

The Duchess tried to help as well, but Alice pushed her away. She was scared and didn't know what was going on. Furthermore, she wanted her mother, not the Duchess to help her.

The Duchess glared at Alice as though the child had mortally offended her.

"How dare you push me away. Twinkle toes, you would do good to teach this child some manners."

"Alice does have manners and she uses them well. However, she only gives respect to those who have earned hers first." A question came to her mind just then. "Where did you buy that pie?"

The Duchess, surprisingly enough, looked just as taken aback by the young girl's reaction as her friend.

"At the bakery." She replied. "The person assured me that the macadamia nuts were fresh."

The Queen gave the Duchess a look as she turned her attention back to her daughter. Her efforts weren't helping and she was starting to really worry now. And for the Queen, worrying about someone else was a big deal.

"It hurts!" Alice cried as she continued to cough while trying to catch her breath. "Make it stop, You're Majesty, please!" She begged tearfully in between coughs.

The Queen wanted to do that very thing, but she didn't know how. So knowing she couldn't help her daughter feel better, she did the only natural thing that came to mind.

"Rabbit! Rabbit!"

Rabbit skated in a minute or so later. He was about to ask what was wrong, when he noticed Alice and the condition she was in.

Acting quickly, he got the first aid kit and without any fear at all, administered a shot into her arm.

Slowly but surely, Alice started to recover. She was still coughing and in pain, but her breathing had gone back to normal for the most part.

The Queen, not realizing what she was doing at the time, rushed over and embraced her daughter.

"Alice, thank goodness you're all right." The Queen said in relief. She turned to Rabbit just then. "What happened to her?" She asked.

"I believe Alice is allergic to nuts." He said. "I think it would be best if we get her checked out by a doctor just to be sure she's all right."

"I suppose you're right." The Queen said. She picked Alice up and followed Rabbit out of the room and out of the palace.

While the Queen and Rabbit headed for Wonderland Medical Center, the Duchess headed home.

When they arrived at WMC, Dr. Gilson saw them right away. He was as gentle as possible, but that didn't' stop Alice from clinging to the Queen for dear life and crying almost the whole time.

The Queen tried to reassure her daughter as best she could, but it was no use.

Given Alice's age and the fact that she was scared meant she was virtually inconsolable for the time being.

She did calm when Dr. Gilson allowed her to pick the color of the IV tube they would use and told her the Queen could stay with her. But it didn't last long, especially not after Dr. Gilson said he would have to give her a shot in addition to the IV in order to counteract the affect the nuts had on her body.

After Dr. Gilson was done his examination, he went to get the results of the tests back before making a final diagnosis.

While he was gone, Alice calmed considerably, but she wasn't moving from her mother's lap.

"Are you feeling better?" The Queen asked sincerely.

"A little." Alice admitted. "Mommy, I wanna go home!"

"I know. You'll be able to go home soon." She assured her.

"How soon?" The five-year-old asked.

"Soon enough." The Queen replied. She prayed Alice would be satisfied with that answer.

Fortunately, Dr. Gilson returned just then. This meant Alice didn't have time to ask her mother anymore immediate questions.

"Yup. There's no doubt about it." Dr. Gilson said as he looked the young girl over after going over the results with the Queen. "She's definitely allergic to nuts. I've seen it many times before. She'll have to stay overnight for observation, but you may stay with her."

The Queen thanked him before focusing her attention on her sick child.

She ordered Rabbit to go and tell everyone what had happened.

After Rabbit had said good bye to Alice and The Queen, he was gone.

"You're not gonna leave me, are you?" Alice asked. Her voice was full of fear and the Queen heard it instantly.

"No. Of course not. Besides, someone has to make sure the doctor does his job."

Alice grinned before a yawn escaped her lips.

This wasn't lost on the Queen. She tucked her daughter in and took up her post near her bed.

"Mommy?" Alice said a few minutes later.

"Huh?" The Queen asked as she came out of her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry I was bad."

"What are you talking about? You weren't bad."

Alice nodded.

"Yeah I was. I pushed the Duchess away. She was trying to help me. You taughted me better than that."

The Queen smiled despite herself.

"It's taught." She corrected with surprising patience. "And you didn't mean it. You were scared. And just between you and me, I wouldn't want the Duchess helping me either."

"I'm gonna say I'm sorry when I see her again."

"Better you than me." The Queen replied.

The next day, Alice got a surprise visitor. She was resting, listening to the Queen read her a story from a book Hatter had bought her when there was a knock at the door.

"Hello! May I come in?" Came the Duchess's voice.

The Queen grimaced, but allowed her friend to enter the room.

Alice smiled slightly upon seeing her. She knew what she had to do.

"I just wanted to come and see how she was doing. I'm sorry if I hurt her."

The Queen was taken aback by the Duchess's actions and her words.

"I'm sure Alice appreciates the gesture." She said as she regained her voice. "Don't you, my dear?"

Alice nodded.

"Yup. I'm sorry I was mean to you. I was just scared and I wanted Mommy."

"I accept your apology." The Duchess told her. She then held a package out to her. "I bought this for you. I hope you like it."

Alice took the box cautiously. She looked to her mother for the okay and the Queen nodded.

"You can open it." She told her.

Alice nodded and did so.

She found a teddy bear inside the box. It was pink with a purple bow around its neck.

"Do you like her?" The Duchess asked. "I wasn't sure what a child your age liked."

Alice nodded.

"I love her. Thank you." She said sincerely.

The Duchess grinned.

"You're welcome, Alice."

"See?" The Queen remarked, a smug look on her face. "I told you Alice knew how to use her manners."

"Yes you did." The Duchess replied.

The Duchess stayed for a few more minutes before leaving in order for Alice to get some rest.

"That was nice of her." The Queen remarked to Alice once the Duchess had left. "Don't you agree, my dear?"

The Queen glanced down to find Alice was fast asleep. The teddy bear the Duchess had given her clutched in her arms.

Smiling to herself, the Queen sat down in the chair and started reading a book Rabbit had brought for her earlier that morning. She was glad Alice was getting some rest. She would be happier when Alice was home again.

The Queen would never admit it aloud, but Alice's scare with the pie had scared her something awful. She had never been scared for anyone else in her whole life.

Just then, Dr. Gilson poked his head in. He smiled when eh saw Alice was resting peacefully.

"She should be ready to go home tomorrow." He told the Queen. "I'm gonna prescribe some medicine for her just in case she encounters nuts of any kind again. She should really try to stay away from them at all costs. But I know sometimes food other people prepare can't be helped. I trust you'll see that Alice doesn't consume any food with nuts in it?"

The Queen nodded.

"You have my word." She told him earnestly. She would do anything and everything she could to see that Alice never went through that again.

"Good. I'll come and check on her in a little bit." With that, he left.

The Queen sighed with relief once he was gone. She felt better now that he had told her Alice would be okay. She could rest easier now knowing her daughter would make a full recovery.

As the Queen thought on the events that had taken place in the last few months, she smiled. She would never admit it aloud, but she didn't mind Alice calling her 'Mommy. She had practically raised the child for the past year and a half.

"Sweet dreams, my dear." The Queen said as she made sure Alice was warm enough. "I'm glad you're going to be okay. I wouldn't admit this to anyone else, but you really scared me today. You'll be back home soon enough." With that, she sat down and waited for Alice to wake up again.

A few days later, Alice was her normal, happy and energetic self again.

Everyone in Wonderland knew what had happened and were glad she was okay.

Hatter even made her a get well present, but of course, it malfunctioned.

But Alice was grateful all the same. After all, it was the thought that counted.

As the Queen sat in her courtyard a few days later, she wasn't' surprised when Alice came running in and straight over to her.

Giving her mother a quick a hug, Alice giggled when the Cheshire Cat appeared.

"I figured I'd give it one more try." He said.

"The answer is no." The Queen replied.

Before the Cheshire Cat could reply, the courtyard door opened again and in came Hatter.

He picked Alice up for a hug and gave her a piggy back ride to the table.

"There ya go." He said, setting her down. "Hatter express coming in for a landing."

Alice giggled.

Just then, the Tweedles joined them.

The Queen gave them a look of irritation.

Alice smiled around at her friends before saying the first thing that came to her five-year-old mind.

"Here we go again."

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

THE END


End file.
